Hiemal
This Oc belongs to Deoxity Appearance In the dark of night, if you were to walk the mud kingdom alone among the mangroves and swamps, you may hear the sounds of scraping along the bark and roots, or perhaps the quiet clicking noises in the brush. It is prudent that one would begin to pick up the pace, being careful to not trip over the roots, escaping this creature can be difficult, considering his thin frame and swift movements. As you move if you do trip, you fall among the thick tree roots. The very thing you were running from is now in front of you, even though it sounded to be far behind it stands before you under the moonlight. The dull white light illuminates it’s jagged frame, and it leans it head down closer, to observe. It has no skin, or muscle upon its face, instead it’s head is skeletal not a bit of flesh, besides it’s thick forked tongue which detects the slightest scents. His eyes are mere empty sockets with large white orbs for pupils. It’s boney face is slender and long ending in sharpened canines sharp enough to cut with the slightest graze of a tooth. His neck is short and thin leading to his sloping shoulders. His legs are gaunt and thin, looking like they could break with the smallest touch. This dragon has no evidence of a left wing, just a dip where the wing joint and bone would sit. His right wing joint is there but it ends in a break not far up, bone juts out of the exposed scar and muscle. The rest of his body is in as sorry shape as the front half. His body is gaunt, ribs visible under his frame and his back legs as thin as the front. With each step the dragon avoids using his left back foot often appearing like a limp. Personality Hiemal is almost as cold and angry as his appearance. He isn’t usually the most talkative, in fact he doesn’t usually prefer to talk. This comes from his distrust of others, and in his eyes, if you don’t talk to them as often it won’t hurt if they betray you. As mentioned he is also a very cold dragon both literally and persona wise. If he does trust you he still won’t be exactly the most cuddly of dragons. Character wise he’s obsessed with revenge which comes from betrayal in the past. As long as you do nothing to break his trust, don’t expect him to hurt or kill you, he only kills those who have it coming to em. At most he’ll let you go almost immediately let you go if he doesn’t recognize you before running off. Hiemal isn’t above killing those who annoy him though. He lives in the mangrove swamps due to his hatred of interacting with others. He actually quite likes the muddy swamps and sandy beaches of the mangrove swamp it keeps him relaxed. He tends to also enjoy an occasional trip inland to hunt food other than fish. Gallery That boi.PNG NightTransparent-3.png|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang RainTransparent-0.png|A typical RainWing by Joy Ang Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (Deoxity)